There are different ways or designs for packing electric conductors, which are semiautomatic, automatic, or in manual mode. These designs are affected by the way the rolls are packed, whether they are in common reinforced cardboard boxes or with a hoop for transportation purposes or in cylindrical cardboard drums which usually weigh over 100 kg.
In order to reduce inventories and distribution costs, the applicant has designed a bailing and automatic stowing system for electric conductors. This system offers cable presentations seven times smaller compared to the traditional packing in 30-inch high cardboard drums.
The packing presentation of a smaller quantity of cable made it possible to have more flexibility in cutting operations, since it allows cutting the same product in several machines and having more than one 6-inch high package in a machine when required.
Moreover the presentation in a package of a smaller quantity which is an object of the present invention made handling easier for the users, because the conventional drum weight is about 120 kg., while the 6-inch high package (about 15 cm) presents a maximum weight of 20 kg.
The same package can be used several times, which is an advantage for the user and the supplier.
The internal transport of the packaged product is easier because it includes in the packing a rack that allows the use of two superposed stowages on two levels. For shipment, the product is placed in two superposed wooden stowages that correspond to the capacity of a trailer.